El Juego
by miki26
Summary: Nanoha y Hayate unen sus fuerzas para poder cumplir con sus planes. El objetivo cierta enforcer de pelo rubio. Sin embargo a las magas no les será tan fácil cumplir con sus deseos, alguien se interpondrá en su camino. Podrán Nanoha y Hayate salirse con la suya o Fate podrá ser salvada de sus amigas. Sea cual sea el resultado el caos esta garantizado.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: El juego **

**Sumario: **Nanoha y Hayate unen sus fuerzas para poder cumplir con sus planes. El objetivo cierta enforcer de pelo rubio. Sin embargo a las magas no les será tan fácil cumplir con sus deseos, alguien se interpondrá en su camino. Podrán Nanoha y Hayate salirse con la suya o Fate podrá ser salvada de sus amigas. Sea cual sea el resultado el caos esta garantizado.

**Prologo**

**Instituto Seiji,**

**Ciudad Uminari.**

Nanoha caminaba por los pasillos un tinte rosáceo se había formado en sus mejillas, después de haber pasado por delante de un grupo de chicas de un curso inferior a ella. La habían rodeado y saludado efusivamente, la castaña no llegaba a entender como ella y sus amigas habían llegado a ser tan populares.

Sobretodo con su trabajo en la Tsab que les impedía unirse algún club de la escuela y socializar más con sus compañeras de instituto.

Aún así de alguna forma ella y sus amigas parecían haberse vuelto las estudiantes más admiradas del instituto.

–…Harlaown… idéntica… anime… deseo… hentai…–

La castaña se paró bruscamente al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga, un fino mechón de pelo se elevó de forma que parecía una antena.

De los estudiantes que caminaban por ese pasillo y veían a Nanoha hubo dos tipos muy diferentes de reacciones, la de las chicas cuyos ojos se habían convertido en estrellas –incluso algunas le hacían fotos– y los chicos que palidecieron sabían muy bien que delante de la sala donde se había parado se encontraba un club secreto de anime y manga, cuyos miembros era una pandilla de pervertidos. No estaban seguros que llamó la atención de la castaña pero tenían una ligera sospecha y sabían que debían huir lo antes posible, solo unos pocos valientes se atrevieron a quedarse a observar la carnicería que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

–No deberíamos avisar a un profesor…– susurró un estudiante a sus dos amigos, mientras veía como los ojos de Nanoha se estrechaban y una aureola oscura la rodeaba, sin duda había escuchado algo que no le gustaba y entro bruscamente en la sala.

–¿De verdad crees que podrían hacer algo?– contestó uno de sus amigos quien miraba con espanto la sala en la que la castaña acababa de entrar hace unos segundos, podía observar a través de la ventanilla de la sala que se había quedado a oscuras, sin embargo el muchacho tenía la escalofriante sensación de que las luces de la sala todavía estaban encendidas.

El tercer miembro del grupo no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría dentro de la sala, sino que estaba observando las reacciones de las chicas ante el cambio brusco de comportamiento de Nanoha. Una inmensa gota se había formado detrás de la cabeza del muchacho, las chicas parecían haber ignorado lo que acaba de ocurrir y solo cuchicheaban entre ellas mostrándose con entusiasmo las fotos que acaban de realizar.

Un grito de dolor, que pronto fueron seguidos por varios más…

Y las muchachas seguían sin parecer percatarse de lo que ocurría.

La gota de sudor aumento de tamaño.

–Vámonos, antes de que nos ocurra algún desastre.– habló por fin el muchacho a sus amigos que habían palidecido.

Ambos cabecearon en completa sincronía, desgraciadamente antes de que pudieran dar un paso la puerta de la sala se abrió de forma brusca, revelando la figura de Nanoha.

–Y os confisco esto.– murmuró con enfado la castaña, en sus manos tenía unos Dvds que antes no poseía.

Unos gemidos de dolor fue la única contestación que recibió la chica.

Tres gotas gigantescas se formaron detrás de la cabezas de los muchachos. En cambio las chicas decidieron rodear a la castaña, comenzándola a adular e ignorar completamente el incidente que acaba de pasar.

–Nyahaha…–se rió con nerviosismo Nanoha al verse rodeada.

Esta vez los muchachos se cayeron al suelo ante la estupidez de la situación.

* * *

**Esa misma noche,**

**Residencia Takamachi. **

Los labios comenzaron a torcerse en una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha, una idea comenzó a formarse en la cabeza de Nanoha. Una idea en la que Hayate estaría entusiasmada por participar y en la que su querida amiga Fate huiría en cuanto se enterara de ella.

No que tuviera realmente una verdadera posibilidad de escapar, pero podía permitirle pensar durante un rato lo contrario así al final sería más divertido.

Y pensar que todo se le había ocurrido gracias a ese grupo de pervertidos y a lo que le había confiscado. Ahora solo tenía que contactar con Hayate para que le ayude con su proyecto y sabiendo con la rapidez que trabaja su amiga cuando se entusiasma con algo, su pequeño proyecto estará acabado en pocos días.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reir al imaginarse los próximos días.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo,**

**Residencia Harlaown.**

–Achiisss–

La rubia enforcer que se encontraba acostada en su cama leyendo un libro buscando un pañuelo, mientras suprimía el impulso de estremecerse había sentido un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

–¿Te encuentras bien Fate?– preguntó Arf en su forma de cachorro.

–Sí, no es nada.– contesto con una sonrisa la rubia, volviendo a leer el libro.

Sin embargo no podía evitar un extraño sentimiento de peligro, solo podía esperar que se equivocara.

* * *

**Al día siguiente,**

**Residencia Yagami.**

Hayate pulsó el apagado de la televisión y giró su atención a su amiga Nanoha, sus ojos llenos de estrellitas.

–Es fabuloso… esplendido…– gritó Hayate entusiasmada.

Nanoha cabeceó totalmente de acuerdo con su amiga.

–¡¿Cómo es que no me enterado de esto antes?– se pregunto Hayate. –Tantas ideas y tan poco tiempo.–

Una carcajada maniática, capaz de competir con cualquier demente y que haría estremecer a cualquier persona sana se pudo escuchar en la casa. En la cocina Signum bebía con calma una taza de té una pequeña gota detrás de la cabeza por el comportamiento perturbado de su ama.

–¿Deberíamos advertir a Fate-chan?– pregunto Shamal que recién acababa de entrar en la cocina.

–¿Deseas compartir el mismo destino que Testarossa?– pregunto a su vez la pelirosa.

–Creo que no tenemos huevos, voy a buscarlos al supermercado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara de Signum, al ver a su amiga abandonar la cocina.

–Eso pensaba.–

El futuro próximo para Fate traía nada bueno y lo peor es que ella no sospechaba nada del peligro que corría.

* * *

**Residencia Harlaown**

/Crack/

La enforcer observo como su taza favorita se rompía sin razón aparente, durante todo el día había tenido un mal presentimiento y lo que acaba de ocurrir no ayuda para calmar sus nervios.

Lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era ocultarse debajo de las sabanas de su cama como lo haría una niña pequeña.

Desgraciadamente tenía que acabar su tarea y con última mirada a su taza –de ninguna forma se iba a acercar a ella en esos momentos para recoger los trozos- fue a su habitación a realizar la tarea.

**Fin del Prologo**

**N.A. **Al fin he vuelto de mis vacaciones y he podido acabar este prologo de un fic que llevo en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que un amigo me enseño una serie de anime. Esta historia será corta solo tendrá dos capítulos más.

Para los que han leído mi historia Requiem for a devil estoy comenzando a hacer una segunda parte de la historia y otro fic que será las aventuras de Nanoha reescritas pero con varios cambios importantes.

Bueno un saludo a todos ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Susurros.

Como se iba acercando a su escuela, la enforcer podía sentir los susurros que compartían sus compañeros de escuela al verla. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo ante las reacciones de sus compañeros de estudios. Definitivamente algo iba mal y sus compañeros sabían el que era.

Según se acercaba al instituto y se encontraba con más estudiantes, podía ver el aumento de las miradas de sus compañeros la de las chicas que extrañamente la miraban excitadas y con estrellitas en los ojos. Y la de los chicos que la miraban con compasión, incluso había algún chico que se acercaba a ella con intenciones de hablarle; pero siempre aquel muchacho que intentaba acercarse era detenido por una chica.

Porque tenía la sensación, que los chicos que intentaban acercarse a ella; no querían más que advertirla de algo y no declararse como hacen normalmente.

Y ahora que prestaba algo más de atención, había un número mucho más grande de alumnos que normalmente hay a esta hora. Un misterio más y algo que aumentaba su preocupación.

–Fate, buenos días.– canturreó dulcemente una voz.

–Fate-chan buenos días.–saludó otra voz alegremente sellando el destino de la rubia.

Los ojos de la rubia se ensancharon cómicamente al ver a sus dos amigas que no debería estar todavía aquí, paradas enfrente suyo. Al fin comenzó a entender una idea sobre lo que ocurría sobretodo ante la mirada depredadora de Hayate, una mirada que conocía muy bien y que desgraciadamente esta vez Nanoha compartía. Ahora la rubia podía decir con certeza como se sentía un ciervo que había sido cogido por un cazador.

–Fate te hemos esperado por mucho tiempo. – habló Hayate disfrutando de la mirada de terror de la rubia.

–Si, durante mucho, mucho tiempo esperábamos impacientes tú llegada Fate-chan.– continuó Nanoha con una dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa demasiado dulce en opinión de la rubia.

–Nanoha, Hayate-chan, ¿qué hacéis tan pronto aquí?–

–Bueno veras Nanoha-chan se acercó hace unos días a mi casa con una esplendida, maravillosa, fabulosa…

La rubia dejo de atender a la castaña mientras seguía alabando la idea de su otra amiga, mientras esta movía los brazos exageradamente y de forma cómica como intentando recalcar la importancia del asunto. Desgraciadamente algo que la castaña dijo volvió a atraer su atención.

–…Y por supuesto necesitamos de tú inestimable ayuda- la sonrisa de Hayate no podía ser más grande.

_ –En otras palabras serás nuestra cobaya humana.- _tradujo mentalmente la rubia que pensaba desesperadamente el modo de librarse en la situación en que se había metido. Como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido en su cabeza encontró la solución perfecta. –Lo siento chicas pero hoy tengo deber de limpieza.–

Y la rubia no mentía ese día le habían asignado el deber de limpieza de la clase, por eso se encontraba tan pronto en la escuela. Mentalmente agradeció a cualquier dios o dioses que existieran y que le otorgaron la escusa perfecta para escaparse de las maquinaciones de sus amigas.

Sin embargo pronto comprendió que algo se equivocaba al ver como las sonrisas de sus amigas crecían, sí es que eso era posible.

–No te preocupes Fate-chan por eso, Suzuka-chan y Alisa-chan se han ofrecido a remplazarte.–

La mente de la rubia se bloqueo momentáneamente al enterarse de la traición de sus otras dos amigas y juró vengarse de ellas.

–Perdonad…– interrumpió una voz extrajera atrayendo la atención al trio de amigas, hacia una joven que todas conocían.

–Buenos días Miyu-senpai.–saludo alegremente Nanoha a la recién llegada, enseguida sus dos amigas se apresuraron a saludar a la chica.

La recién llegada es la vicepresidenta del consejo de estudiantes y cursaba el último curso de secundaria, parecía haberle cogido algo de cariño a Nanoha y siempre comentaba que deseaba que la sucediera en el cargo.

Como odiaba la rubia la atención que su amiga prestaba a la vicepresidenta, aunque se aseguraba nunca de mostrarlo. Sin embargo sabía que esta última sabía de su descontento y disfrutaba de ello. Ahora mismo los ojos castaños de la vicepresidenta la miraron divertidos.

Hayate tenía otras razones por las que no le caía bien la chica de mayor edad, en estos momentos la primera es que cuanto más tiempo estuvieran hablando con ella, más posibilidades de que no pudieran cumplir con lo que habían venido a hacer. Tampoco le caía bien porque por su culpa varias veces en el pasado le había impedido cumplir sus sueños de ver vestidas a varias estudiantes con sus vestidos.

Y eso que le había costado mucho hacer los trajes, que ellas no estuvieran dispuestas a probarlos eran nimiedades. Seguro que habrían cambiado de opinión al ver que bien quedaban sus creaciones.

–¿Ocurre algo senpai?– pregunto con curiosidad Nanoha.

–Sí, pido disculpas por interrumpiros. Pero necesito vuestra ayuda para ciertos asuntos del consejo.–

Por primera vez desde que la conoció Fate agradeció ver a la vicepresidenta.

–¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo? ¿Y tenemos que ser las tres?– preguntó Nanoha hinchando su moflete derecho.

–Sí, pido disculpas. Acompañadme a la sala de consejo de estudiantes– contestó acariciando la cabeza de Nanoha como si de un cachorro se tratase.

La rubia frunció el ceño ante las acciones de la vicepresidenta, había cambiado de opinión seguía sin agradarle la presencia de la castaña. Como si leyendo sus pensamientos Miyu miró con una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia.

El cuarteto comenzó a andar hacia la sala del consejo, Nanoha y Miyu hablando alegremente, mientras que Hayate y Fate miraban a la vicepresidenta malhumoradas; aunque cada una de ellas tenía un motivo diferente para hacerlo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar ya que la sala donde se reúne el consejo no esta muy lejana de la entrada del instituto. Sin embargo cuando entraron en la habitación del consejo ocurrió algo que desconcertó a las tres magas.

Porque la vicepresidenta se había paralizado al observar que la sala no estaba vacía, que ella había alguien. Y esa persona era el presidente del consejo de estudiantes.

¿Por qué le sorprendía la presencia del presidente del consejo? Después de todo las habían llamado para ayudarles, ¿no?

Tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre la vicepresidenta que se veía visiblemente nerviosa ante la presencia del presidente.

–Bienvenidas Takamachi-san, Harlaown-san, Yagami-san. Por favor, sentaos tenemos que hablar sobre varias cosas.– habló el presidente rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, mientras les señalaba tres asientos vacíos enfrente de una mesa. –Por favor, Miyu. Siéntate tú también.–

La mencionada se apresuro a cumplir los deseos del presidente y se colocó en su lugar detrás de la mesa mirando de frente a las tres muchachas más jóvenes, que observaban lo que ocurría con confusión. Mientras tanto el presidente no se sentó sino que se colocó detrás de la vicepresidenta y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Ante las miradas asombradas de las chicas más jóvenes los ojos de la vicepresidenta se llenaron de temor.

–Lo primero tengo que pedirle disculpas Harlaown-san– habló el presidente del consejo, mirando fijamente a la rubia.

Fate observo al presidente con confusión ante sus palabras, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

–Como ya habrás deducido Yagami-san y Takamachi-san habían planeado que probaras su nueva creación y definitivamente dudo que desearas hacerlo.– comenzó a explicar el presidente.

La rubia cabeceó, eso ya lo había deducido por las acciones de sus amigas de esta mañana; pero lo que seguía sin comprender porque se disculpaba el presidente. Por que las que realmente debían disculparse eran sus dos amigas que estaban completamente pálidas.

–Por supuesto, mi querida compañera aquí presente se entero…– la susodicha se estremeció como sintió como sus hombros fueron exprimidos con fuerza demostrando el descontento del presidente.– Y en vez de cumplir con su deber e impedir esa estúpida idea de vuestra amiga. Va y se le ocurre otra idea estúpida todavía más grande… Con esa gran idea en mente va a nuestro querido director, para que le de su aprobación.– El presidente quedo en silencio momentáneamente y la vicepresidenta volvió a estremecerse por la presión ejercida en sus hombros por su compañero y superior del consejo de estudiantes.– Por supuesto teniendo la personalidad que tiene nuestro director, felizmente le dio permiso.–

Ahora Fate estaba nerviosa por su futuro, que había planeado la vicepresidenta. Debía ser grabe para que hubiera enfurecido tanto al presidente.

–Cuando me enteré de lo que tenían planeado, me apresure y logre agradecidamente parar sus planes, aunque por supuesto me encargue de que mi querida compañera no se enterara de eso. Ya que vamos a tener una muy, muy, muy larga conversación.–

La vicepresidenta perdió todo el color de su cara, ante las palabras del presidente y parecía que iba a estar a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Al mismo tiempo la rubia suspiro aliviada ante no tener que ser el maniquí humano de Hayate una vez más y sus dos amigas miraron inciertas esperando el destino que le tenía preparado el presidente para ellas.

–Ahora viene lo extraño y realmente complicado…– liberando los hombros de Miyu, miró a las jóvenes de forma extraña.– Llamé a vuestros hogares para hablar con vuestros padres, lo primero para pedir disculpas sobre la forma en que esta institución, iba a tratar al principió el problema y para vosotras dos también acordar con ellos el castigo que vais a recibir.–

Nanoha y Hayate palidecieron al saber que los padres de Nanoha sabían lo que había ocurrido y ya que el antiguo guarda de Hayate, Gil Graham. Estaba retirado en Inglaterra con sus familiares Aria y Lotte, este les había abandonado su tutela a los padres de Nanoha, aunque el dinero que recibía para vivir aún lo enviaba él.

–Por supuesto se ha decidido un castigo el cual se os comunicará más tarde. Sin embargo cuando comente la idea que habían planeado mi compañera, ocurrió algo inesperado.– El presidente suspiro con pesadez.

Fate tubo un mal presentimiento, sabiendo muy bien que su madre adoptiva a veces podía tener unas ideas muy retorcidas.

–¿Y… Y que pasó?– preguntó nerviosamente Fate.

–Parece que a vuestras madres les gusto mucho la idea y decidieron hablar con el director para que se continuara con el plan, aunque con unos ligeros cambios.– el presidente gruño infeliz ante lo que pasaba.– Y una vez más el director acepto, desgraciadamente esta vez no pude convencerle para que parara con esta estupidez.–

Las tres chicas más jóvenes palidecieron por muy diferentes razones.

Nanoha porque sabe muy bien lo inventiva que es su madre cuando quiere y también muy retorcida, aunque en el exterior parezca muy inocente.

Fate maldecía a su madre y su sentido retorcido del humor.

Y Hayate solo temía lo que iba a pasar, sentía que no iba a ser nada bueno.

–Al final se ha decidido que dentro de dos semanas se hará un festival en la escuela, supuestamente para que los estudiantes se relajen de los exámenes finales que acabamos de realizar. El festival duraran dos días, en el primer día como espectáculo en el que tendréis que participar obligatoriamente, es una carrera para buscar un objeto. Como estaréis divididos en dos grupos en el que uno será Hayate y Nanoha, mientras que en el otro solo estarás tú Fate. Caga grupo tendrá una zona diferente asignada, así no podréis encontraros.

Ninguno de vosotras sabrá cual es el objeto que buscáis, en cada salón encontrareis dos sobres, que para poder obtenerlos tendréis que pasar una prueba que se os informara al entrar al salón. Solo una persona puede realizar la prueba y no puede recibir ayuda de su compañera. Después de todo Fate no tiene compañera y sería injusto para ella. Y solo podréis elegir uno de los sobres.

Os advierto uno de los sobre será una trampa y os puede llevar por mal camino, o hacer otra cosa que os perjudicaría para encontrar vuestro objetivo. Tendréis un tiempo límite para encontrar el objeto, un tiempo que desconoceréis. Finalmente si conseguís encontrar a tiempo el objeto y llegáis a la meta os salvareis, aunque solo el grupo que llegue primero con el objeto. Si por casualidad encontráis el objeto y llegáis al mismo tiempo o ninguno encuentra el objeto pagareis vuestro fracaso.

Ya que el último día del festival, si Fate perdiera tendría que vestirse con el traje hecho de Hayate y cantar bailar ante toda la escuela y sus familiares…–

Fate palideció al imaginarse la posibilidad de ocurriera eso.

Nanoha se sonrojo ligeramente al imaginarse a Fate en el traje hecho por Hayate.

Y la última sonreía de forma pervertida imaginando lo que puede ocurrir.

–Por supuesto si pierden Hayate y Nanoha ellas tomaran el puesto de Fate con unos trajes que están comenzando a hacer los miembros del club de cosplay del instituto, o también al final podéis acabar las tres a hacer el espectáculo. Todo dependerá del resultado del juego que realizareis el día anterior.–

El silencio lleno la sala del consejo o por lo menos fue hasta que cierta enforcer rubia.

–Nanoha… Hayate…– susurró la rubia sus ojos ocultados por unos mechones de pelo. Y ese susurro que prometía dolor y agonía para aquellas a quienes iba dirigida.

–Vamos… Fate… Tranquilízate, no hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepentirías, di algo Nanoha… ¿Nanoha? –Hayate miró al lugar donde debía estar su amiga, pero ese sitio se encontraba vacío. En algún momento había huido abandonándola con su otra amiga que se encontraba realmente furiosa.

–¡Traiidoooraaa!– grito la castaña mientras salía de la sala huyendo de su amiga rubia.

Finalmente cuando solo el presidente y la vicepresidente se quedaban en la sala, este giró la mirada a su compañera y le miro airadamente.

–Bueno, ahora que estamos solos ya podemos hablar de tú castigo.–

Miyu lloriqueó infantilmente, sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que le iba a pasar.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Omake**

_Residencia Takamachi_

Shiro lamentó el ir a ver por que su esposa, se demoraba tanto al teléfono. Llevaba más de veinte minutos y todavía seguía hablando por él, esa era la razón por la que fue a comprobar que ocurría. Pero cuando vio su cara, esa sonrisa que parecía, tan tierna, tan angelical, sin embargo Shiro sabía la verdad.

Y la verdad es que su esposa estaba enfadada, muy enfadada y había encontrado una forma muy creativa de castigar a quien a atraído su ira.

Después de veinte minutos de espera, en los cuales el patriarca Takamachi fue incapaz de moverse por el miedo de atraer la ira de su esposa.

–¿Q…Qué ha ocurrido, cariño?– pregunto atemorizado el antiguo guardaespaldas.

–Fu, Fu, Fu, No es nada cariño, parece que Nanoha-chan estaba siendo una niña mala.– su sonrisa se ensanchó ligeramente. –Pero Lindy-san y yo nos hemos encargado de todo.–

–V…Veo… Entonces dejo todo en vuestras manos.– Y con esas palabras decidió huir, no sin antes rezar por el alma de su hija.

Y en el cielo de la casa de la mujer con aspecto tan hermoso, bondadoso y angelical, comenzaron arremolinarse una gran cantidad de nubes negras, como si quisieran señalar la localización de una gran maldad.

**Fin Omake**

**Omake 2**

Las tres magas estaban sentadas en la sala del consejo de estudiantes, enfrente de ellas el presidente del consejo les miraba con seriedad, a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa estaba sentada la vicepresidenta.

–Bienvenidas, supongo que os preguntareis por que hemos reclamado vuestra presencia.

Las tres jóvenes cabecearon casi al unísono ante las palabras del presidente.

–Bien, como estoy seguro que sabéis. Estos últimos días, en el vestuario de chicas alguien ha comenzado ha robar la ropa interior aprovechando que las estudiantes se estaban duchando. Para descubrir quien era el ladrón, pedimos a una miembro del club audiovisual de la escuela que colocara una pequeña cámara oculta. Estas fueran las imágenes que obtuvimos. –

Mientras que la vicepresidenta se acercaba a una televisión cercana y la encendía, una de las chicas palidecía y las otras dos miraban con interés la televisión y las imágenes que reproducía.

_En un principio la televisión lo único que mostraba era el vestuario de chicas vació, pero no tardo mucho en aparecer una figura, una figura femenina. Su cara parcialmente tapada por un paño negro y llevando a sus espaldas una bolsa parcialmente llena._

_La figura aunque su cara estaba parcialmente ocultada, era fácilmente identificable._

–¡HAYATE!– gritaron sus amigas mirándola con reproche ante su comportamiento.

–No soy yo, es otra persona. Os lo aseguro.– intento defenderse la castaña ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigas.

–_Si, Venid a mí, mis preciosos, mis tesoros.–_ la voz que provenía de la televisión era de Hayate sin duda alguna.

–…–Hayate estaba demasiada avergonzada para intentarse defenderse esta vez.

–… …– Nanoha y Fate miraron con incredulidad a su amiga.

–Ejem, Por muy divertido que esto me parezca, Yagami-san su culpabilidad es innegable y hemos decidido dar un castigo ejemplar. Por tanto hemos decidido que tú castigo lo decidan aquellas que han sido afectadas por tus acciones.–

La vicepresidenta abrió la puerta, revelando una gran cantidad de chichas con una gran variedad de objetos. En primera línea se encontraba Suzuka y Arisa.

–Hayate-chan ya te advertí que nada bueno saldría si seguías haciendo cosas pervertidas.– le comentó Suzuka mientras agarraba con fuerza una escoba de madera.

–Ahora te tenemos que mostrar lo que le ocurren a los pervertidos.– añadió siniestramente, mientras que jugueteaba con un bate de beisbol.

Sin embargo Hayate tenía otros planes y escapó rápidamente por la ventana del salón, para evitar su justo castigo, inmediatamente después las chicas fueron por el pasillo en búsqueda de la pervertida.

Mientras que Nanoha y Fate se miraron hoy era un día muy extraño.

**Fin del Omake 2**

Bueno al fin de mucho tiempo he actualizado, lamento el gran retraso. Pero unos días después de que subiera esta historia me ingresaron durante más de dos meses y hasta ahora los neurólogos me han tenido prohibido el uso del ordenador, incluso ver la televisión e ir al cine por supuesto.

Agradecidamente no me han encontrado nada y eso que temían que pudiera tener tumor cerebral, agradecidamente se equivocaron y aunque por ahora tendré que controlarme un poco en el uso del ordenador pronto podré usarlo normalmente.

Gracias a todos los que se dignan a leer mis historias y os aseguro que no dejare ninguna que comience sin acabar, también agradezco de todo corazón a los que ponen review. También doy gracias a los que soportan mis fallos ortográficos y gramaticales y espero que comprendan que intento hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Finalmente dedico este capitulo a mi familia y amigos que han estado cuidándome sin descanso, durante este largo tiempo que he estado enfermo.


End file.
